The Tale of Natilra Jones
by Radella Hardwick
Summary: Take Two! This is the second in a series of the Pirates films redone. You NEED to read 'Legend' first, because 'Tale' continues straight on. Natilra's back! And this time her little brother's along for the bumpy ride. AU, self-insert. Norrington/OC/Jack
1. Breathless

**Breathless**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! We're back to interfere with the 2****nd**** film, and this time there's two of us. My brother and I hope you enjoy chapter one of our first joint story.**

Olivia and Rick were up and breakfasted by eight on the penultimate day of their Caribbean holiday. After telling their mum that they were going to rent a sailing boat, the pair made their way down to Punta Guilarte Beach.

"There it is!" exclaimed Rick, pointing down the beach to where, in a sheltered tide-pool, the dinghy was still moored. Olivia grinned wickedly at her brother before setting off at a run. As always, Rick beat his sister and started to untie the boat.

"Stop!" Olivia yelled breathlessly. "Wait 'till I'm in or it'll float off on the current." She threw her spice sack in ahead of her and then jumped aboard. "OK, you can let it go now." Rick loosed the rope before clambering aboard.  
This time there was no drag to head for the open sea so, after navigating her way out of the tide-pool, Olivia indicated for her brother to come and take the tiller.

"Right. Let's go south, along the coast. Push the tiller away from you... That's it! Do you feel how the wind's caught the sail?" Rick nodded and grinned at his older sister.  
Half an hour after leaving the beach, they rounded an out-crop of limestone, which could crumble at any moment, and saw a small island to their right.

"Olivia, you see that island? Let's go there," Rick suggested.

"'Kay. Remember, you need to pull the tiller into you to turn right," Olivia instructed.

Rick managed to turn them with only a little difficulty but as they approached the satellite island, Olivia saw something to cause her to grab the tiller from her brother. "Sorry, Rick. But as much as I like the idea of a beach fire, I _don't_ fancy building it out of what _was_ the boat," she said with a quick smile. Olivia expertly negotiated the treacherous rocks, which could have wrecked them. They landed and then beached the boat properly.

"Do ya fancy having a fire on the beach and cooking lunch on it? I've got some sausages, a couple of potatoes, marshmallows and chocolate digestives." Olivia grinned at Rick and waggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah. But we're going to need some firewood. Or do have some charcoal as well?" Rick loved teasing his sister, it was so easy. Olivia rose to it by sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Come on, then!" she threw over her shoulder as she headed into the forest, which seemed to be the island's main feature.

N&R

They had been wandering through the forest, collecting firewood as they went, for roughly 20 minutes before they arrived on the other beach.

"That's odd, I would've thought this island was bigger than this." Olivia frowned and glanced over at her brother, whose eyes were comparable to soup plates. "Rick, what is it?!"

"Look behind you, Liv." He pointed at a point somewhere over her left shoulder. Olivia whipped around and then tipped her head backwards while taking a deep breath.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She turned back to her brother, her mischievous smirk firmly in place, and held out a hand. "You coming?" Rick grabbed his sister's hand and they set off at a run towards the beached ship. As they were about to reach the ship, they nearly collided with Turner and Gibbs.

"Natilra!" the two men cried in delight and disbelief, coming to a halt.

"Somehow I get the feeling that we've got more important things to be doing." Both men nodded and the four of them ran over to where Pintel was.  
"Excellent, our work's half done!" Gibbs sounded so relieved as to make Olivia and Rick grin at each other.  
"We done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back for it!"

"Then I think we better get on," Rick suggested to the bald pirate.  
"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs yelled with a hint of desperation to his voice.  
"What about Jack? I won't leave without him," the Whelp declared adamantly.

"Well here he comes," Natilra called down to him from the wheel, where she'd arrived courtesy of the mooring line. They all turned to see Jack come running down on to the beach, followed by the tribal people that they all knew to be cannibals.

"Time to go." Turner climbed up the netting on the side of _the Black Pearl_.  
"Cast off those lines! Make ready to cast off!" Gibbs yelled as Jack ran into the water and climbed part way up the rope ladder, the one that Turner had just used, before turning to the cannibals.  
"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost–" he was interrupted by a large wave rushing over him. "...Captain Jack Sparrow," he ended sort of lamely and finished climbing up onto the _Pearl_. Jack sauntered up to the poop deck where, instead of taking control of his ship, he was met by the shock of his life.

"Hi, Jack," Natilra smiled casually at him, leaning against the wheel.

"Natilra," Jack said with a curt nod, after having closed up his trap and pulling his eyes back into his head. "Who's the boy?"

"I'm Rike, Natilra's brother," Rick informed the captain.

"That is _so_ unimaginative," Natilra hissed at him. "So, Jack: Where we headed?"  
"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs suggested.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," his captain instructed, completely ignoring the Joneses.  
"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain."  
"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

"Is it really _that_ bad to see me again, Jack?" Natilra's tone was way too innocent. Jack turned to her and strode over, worrying Natilra to no end, but he didn't stop. Before Natilra knew what was happening, Jack had pulled her into a bone-cracking hug.

"It's so good to see you again, darl'," he whispered into her hair. "Where's that hat of yours?" Natilra frowned at his teasing grin and then a light bulb appeared over her head. She looked down at herself and over at Rike, how they hadn't noticed that their attire had changed was beyond her.

"It's in here," she smiled at her fellow captain, reached into her sack and settled her hat on her head at a rakish angle.  
"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger." The Whelp interrupted the captains' moment, yet again.  
"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?"

"Why don't you just lock her up somewhere?" Rike suggested teasingly.  
"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you," the Whelp said in a pleading tone.

"The one in Port Royal?" Natilra waited for Turner to nod before continuing. "I wonder if she's got our cell, eh Jack?" The other pirate captain gave her his most attractive smile before returning his attention to the Whelp.  
"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Natilra and Rike laughed until Turner stole a sword and pointed it at Jack.

"Do you think this wise, boy?" asked Natilra, who had retrieved her sword at the same time as her hat.  
"I need that compass of Jack's. I must trade it for Elizabeth's freedom."  
"Mr. Gibbs," said Jack, rather uncomfortably.  
"Captain?"  
"We have a need to travel upriver."  
"You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"  
"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Even as Gibbs' face fell, Rike and Natilra exchanged grins behind his back.  
"What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste," the pup exclaimed in a tone of anguish.  
"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Here Jack pulled out the picture of the key, and showed it to Turner, Natilra and Rike.  
"You want me to find this?" Will asked, his eyebrows floating to his hairline.  
"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Jack informed his young friend in his usual bamboozling terms.  
"This is going to save Elizabeth?"  
"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Dav-id? Jack, what have you gotten yourself i–" Suddenly, Natilra clutched her stomach in pain.

"Natilra!" yelled Jack, Gibbs, Will and Rike. They all rushed to her side. She looked up at them in utter shock and disbelief and it was easy to see why, her stomach had swelled to look like she was seven months pregnant.

**A/N: ****I apologise for any inaccuracies about sailing, I've never been on a sailing boat. We assure you, chaos will ensue in true Jones/Pirates style.**

**Coming up we have a trip to Tia's, Tortuga and various re-unions.**

**Reviews make us more inclined to write. ;-)**


	2. That's What You Get

**That's What You Get**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was away for three weeks. But I am keeping you up to speed on my "author's page".  
Anyway, enough about that, in this chapter you can look forward to more arguing between Jack and Natilra, a trip to Tia Dalma's and the arrival of a new character. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

One of the crew had once been a physician and he had checked her out.

" She's pregnant," he told Jack, Rike and Turner.

" If you hadn't _noticed_, I'm standing right here. But _how_!" she exclaimed, a frown firmly in place. But then she saw the sparkle in Jack's eye. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you even open your mouth I'll plug you full of holes, mark my words." Jack held up his hands in surrender and retreated. "How far along am I, would you reckon Emiel?"

"Seven months, roughly."

"Seven months...? How long have I been gone?" she inquired, avoiding Jack's eye.

"Yeah, it must have been at least six months," the Whelp answered, nodding slowly. Natilra sighed and rubbed her hands down from her eyes to her chin. She then rubbed her eyes with her thumb and fore finger in to the bridge of her nose, which she then holds.

"Something you want to tell us?" Jack asked, a bit too sharply.

"No, Jack, there isn't!" she snapped back. "What interest could you possibly have in my personal life, _boy_?"

"If you are going to be having a baby on my ship, then of course it interests me!"

"How many ruddy times do have to remind you IDIOTEN?! This is _my_ ship! And I _will_..." She collapsed against the door-frame, closed her eyes tightly and vented deeply through her nose. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm a pregnant teenager, my emotions are running a bit high."  
Before Jack could forgive her, Gibbs burst into the captain's cabin.

"Jack, we're here."

"Lower the boats!"

_N&R_

"I'll just stay here and... you know... rest!" she said, rather unconvincingly.

"Why do I feel that you are trying to avoid coming with us a little too much?" Jack inquired playfully, his eyebrows rising sedately.

"I really don't know!" she replied lightly but with a hint of desperation. "I'll just go and–" Before she could finish, Jack had clapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her over to one of the ladders.

"Now," he said in a tone that gave Natilra an ominous feeling. "I'm not going to move until you're in that boat."

"Fine! But if she kills me, on your head be it." She clambered down the ladder to a height from which she could drop into the boat easily. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked in an oddly concerned tone as he jumped down behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was smiling at him softly but then an evil glint entered her eye. "Apart from the fact that I'm being dragged off to Hers against my will." Jack laughed, slipped an arm about her waist and led her to the prow. It would take them roughly half an hour to reach the hut, so Natilra settled back into Jack with a smile illuminating her features. Rike, however, was in the other boat.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Turner asked of Gibbs.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is..." Jack's second-in-command shuddered in horror. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses... If you believe such things," he said, trying to sound slightly re-assuring.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will was, justifiably, disbelieving in his tone and expression. It looked as though he had picked up a thing or two from Natilra.

" Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit _her_."

"_Her_?" Rike inquired with a laugh in his voice.

"Aye," Gibbs answered with a dark look.

"Looks like we're here," Rike observes casually as Jack starts to rise up out of the boat and onto the jetty of one of the shacks in the swamp.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jack's falsely bright tone had completely evaporated by the time the sentence escaped him entirely.

"I'll watch your back," his first-mate assured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Gibbs then turned to William Swann.

"Mind the boat." He, in turn, rounded on Ragetti.

"Mind the boat." The one-eyed pirate faced Natilra.

"Mind the boat."

"Fine!" she cries brightly. "I'll mind the boat." On the platform outside the front door, Jack turned to look down on her.

"No you won't. Natilra, come join me, please."

"OK, OK. So much for that idea." She whipped around, so that she was nose to nose with Pintel. "You know the drill, mind the boat." And with that she climbed quickly up behind the others, until she was stood directly behind Jack.

"Jack Sparrow!" Tia Dalma greeted him warmly enough.

"Tia Dalma," Jack responded, ever so slightly, warily.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Then she turned her charms on the Whelp. "You, you have a touch of destiny about you... William Turner."

"You know me?" the confused boy asked.

"You want to know me," the African-looking woman flirted.

"There'll be no knowing here. We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped. Come." Tia Dalma was just about to sit, when she saw Natilra.

"You!"

"It's delightful to see you again, you flirtatious old manipulator! I always told Dav-id that you were bad news."

"He'd be dead, if he had listened to you."

"Oh, for he's _so_ alive, now! He would have been a better man, if he had heeded me."

"Ladies, as interesting as this conversation is, I would appreciate the help we came for." Jack stepped in just before things turned nasty.

"So what service may I do you? You know I demand payment," Tia asked, tearing her eyes way from her old nemesis.

"I brought payment." Jack indicated to Pintel to bring forth a covered cage. The clothed is whipped off to reveal: Jack the Monkey.

"Look!" Jack said with relish and shot the monkey. "An undead monkey! Top that." Tia opened the cage and the monkey ran into one of her back rooms, in this one a pair of black boots can be glimpsed lying on a bed.

"No!" Gibbs cried in anguish. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that.

"The payment is fair." Suddenly, Natilra gasped in pain and clutched her swollen abdomen. "Here, let me get you something for the pain."

"I don't have payment, though," the girl said anxiously, having forgotten that this woman had every reason to poison her.

"Don't worry, it's free. I can't have a negative aura coming from you which might effect my services." Natilra nodded and took the proffered cup. She drank the contents down in one. Nothing happened for a moment, and she was about to thank Tia, when, all of a sudden, a worse pain flooded through her. Natilra screamed and collapsed to the ground as something _did_ flood out of her.

"Natilra," Jack gasped in concern and scooped her up in his arms.

"Can you deliver it?" Rike inquired, taking his sister's hand.

"What do you mean?" Turner asked. Before anyone could enlighten him, Natilra screamed again.

"Is there a bed where I can lay her down?" Jack asked as the woman in his arms writhed. Tia nodded and led the way through a green curtain to another back room. There was a bed bedecked in white and green, which Jack laid Natilra upon. The two men then retreated to the doorway.

"TIA DALMA!" Natilra yelled in utter fury. "I hate you! You have your revenge, I can tell you that for sure!" Tia laughed.

"This is not my doing."

"Not the fact of the birth, no." She was spared from contractions for the moment and as such was able to speak rationally. "But you induced the LABOUR!" Natilra broke into incoherent mutterings from this point on.  
Twenty minutes later, as a particularly crippling contraction hit, Natilra cried a single word for all to hear.

"_JAMES_!" Jack turned away and went back to his crew and the Whelp.

An hour after her waters broke, Natilra gave birth to a boy. Tia cleaned first the baby and then his mother before handing Natilra her son.

"I'll go deal with Jack and William Turner," Tia said gently and turned away.

"You do understand why I did it?" the younger woman asked.

"Yes, I understand. I still hate it."

"But you don't hate me for it anymore?"

"This" - Tia indicated the room and baby - "washes the slate clean, in my eyes."

"I agree." The 'voodoo' lady then walked back into the main room.  
Natilra looked down at the gorgeous little bundle.

"What are we going to call you then? Peter? No, how about Charles? Nah, that doesn't work either. I know, Alex. Alexander Norrington, that sounds very grand. I can't wait to see your father's face when he sees you."

_N&R_

"A woman. He fell in love," Tia said, vixen-like.

"Yes, he was a dang fool!" Natilra chipped in bitterly from the doorway of the birthing-room. Alex was slung across her chest in her bandanna.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Rike asked suspiciously.

"Honestly. I think I'm old, and wise, enough to know what I'm capable of."  
"I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said, returning the conversation to the real topic.  
"Same story, different versions, and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untameable as the sea. Him never stop loving her." At this point Natilra interrupted Tia's story.

"He was so upset and angry." It was meant as an aside but Tia coincidently paused, so everyone heard it.

"But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die," Tia continued, trying to cover the other woman's words.  
"What exactly did he put into the chest?" asked Turner, who was either possessed of selective hearing or had better reason than Tia Dalma to ignore her.  
"Him heart," the hostess answered.  
"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked anxiously.  
"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel sounded like the voice of reason until his doubts and belief in superstition drowned it.  
"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times," Tia informed them with an evil glint.  
"You knew this." The pup rounded on Jack; part scandalised, part resigned.

"Of course he did," Rike said with a laugh.  
"I did not," Jack responded indignantly. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" He turned to leave but his attention was once again grabbed by the mistress of the house.  
"Let me see your hand." Jack brightly held out his right hand but Tia Dalma gave him a stern look and Jack reluctantly showed her his left hand. She unwrapped the cloth he had bound around it.  
"The black spot!" Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel all yelled before dusting themselves down thoroughly, spinning around and spiting on the ground.  
"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know," Jack said in a tone of false cheerfulness. Tia disappeared into yet another back room, she was mumbling something indistinguishable. While she was gone, Jack pocketed a ring that was sitting on one of Tia's table next to a silver, heart-shaped locket. She then came back holding a large jar.  
"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you."  
"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack evidently relished stating the obvious.  
"Yes." Tia was slightly defensive in her response.  
"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" he inquired in an intrigued but sceptical tone.  
"If you don't want it, give it back, Jack. Then we can get back to the ship," Natilra drawled, stroking Alex's head.  
"No!" said Jack, petulantly, and clutched the jar to his chest, in a similar fashion to how Natilra was holding Alex.  
"Then it helps," Tia told him firmly.  
"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Turner sighed, recapturing everyone's attention. Tia Dalma swayed over to her table.  
"A touch of destiny..."

**A/N: Natilra is now, officially, a statistic; a mother at 16. The interesting question now is, how will James take it when he finds out?  
Tia has forgiven her, which is a great improvement. But for what? I hear you cry. All in good time, all in _good_ time.  
You might have noticed that I'm not calling the Whelp by that name as much. Basically, he's doing and saying things which are more reasonable and sensible. Therefore, I use his name.**


	3. She's Out of my Life

**She's Out of my Life**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**A/N: This one is boringly unoriginal but, seeing as I don't have enough of a storyline so as to change the whole series, it is, unfortunately, necessary. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Literally as soon as she was back aboard the _Black Pearl_, Natilra collapsed into a relieved heap.

"That could've been worse," she said happily.

"You just gave _birth_," her brother pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm still alive. And I'm not just referring to childbirth." There was darker shade to her voice as she uttered that last.

"Why were the pair of you going at it like that?" Rike asked, just out of interest.

"Why are you always so curious?"

"I just am."

"Well, don't be." And with that she headed for the captain's cabin, which she had taken over since they arrived; Jack had been sleeping on the floor.

"Now you've been told," Jack said to Rike wagging a finger in his face.

"Jaaack," Natilra said warningly, pausing at the door but not bothering to turn around.

Once she was in _her_ cabin, she let Alex feed and then lay down on the bed.  
'_How am I _ever _going to explain this to Mum and Dad?_  
'_Mum'll understand, especially once you explain all the circumstances.  
_'_But, uh, what if it wasn't under legitimate circumstances?  
_'_The birth was.  
_'_Yeah, bu__–__  
_'_Are you _trying_ to damn yourself?  
_'_Don't I usually try and make it worse for myself?  
_'_Yeah. You do._'

_N&R_

Gibbs came and woke her up just before midnight.

"Natilra..." He shook her shoulder. "Natilra, we're here."

"OK," she said, still half asleep. "I'll be out in a moment."

When she emerged roughly ten minutes later, she walked out into a storm. Her first re-action was to pull her coat tight about her and Alex, who as ever was slung across her chest.

"She doesn't look like much," the Whelp yelled above the roar of the storm as Natilra joined him, Gibbs and Jack at the rail.  
"Neither do you," shot Rike, smiling at his sister.

"Do not underestimate her." Jack elbowed Gibbs pointedly at this juncture.  
"Musta run afoul of the reef."

"So what's your plan then?" Natilra asked, trying to fight off a laugh.  
"I row over, search the ship until I find the ruddy key," the Whelp explained in a tone of irritation.

"And if there are crewmen?" Rike asked, also trying to suppress his mirth.

"I cut down anyone in my path," the twerp answered, rather vindictively.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," said Jack, cheerfully. Ragetti had just finished getting the jolly boat ready for Turner.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" he said, mockingly before cackling.

"Oi!" Jack called down to the Whelp from the deck of the _Pearl_. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti cried as he kicked Turner's boat away. Jack turned to Pintel.

"Douse the lamps."

"You know," said Natilra. "That really isn't very nice, Jack. Not only are you making him go out in this weather and selling his soul to Davy Jones, you're not even keeping a light on for him."

"We don't want Davy to see us, now do we?" Natilra and Rike both laughed.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Gibbs scolded.

"Very easily," Rike answered and the pair cracked up again.

"Well, don't." Jack was getting just as bossy, Natilra thought.

"Whatever you say, _Dad_?" But the pair did shut up and waited.

_N&R_

Jack was watching Davy through his spyglass, just as Natilra was doing with hers, but then Davy looked straight at Jack. When the _Pearl's_ current captain lowered his spyglass, Davy and his crew had appeared on board.

"Oh!" Jack was evidently being characteristically over optimistic.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy reminded Jack. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Jack started in, trying to persuade Davy to see things his way

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain... Jack. Sparrow?

"You've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there." The _Dutchman's_ captain shook his head, causing his tentacles to waggle.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Yes it is," interjected Rike.

"And who be thee, lad?"

"He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. He loves musical theatre." Jack garbled, stepping between Davy and Rike. "Now, mate. Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Davy paused for a split-second.

"One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off," said Jack, foolishly turning his back on the ferryman.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" stated Davy Jones. Jack switched to his most persuasive and stepped in close to his counter-part.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I happen mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

"I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls." The crew of _The Flying Dutchman_ cackled.

"Now, now, Dav-id. Donnae be unreasonable. Ye ken as well as I that Jack tricked that poor, wee boy."

"Natilra?" Davy's voice is full of wonder. "I thought I'd missed ya."

"I'll be rather upset if ye haven't," she joked, a broad grin on her face.

"That's why I didn't want..."

"I know, I know. But you did and I fully endorse him as captain, even if it is _my_ ship." - here she gives Jack a dark look - "So. What are you to do, Dav-id? Are you going to follow my advice, this time, and for get the debt? Or are you going to insist on it's fulfillal? Thus severing all remaining ties between us. This is your last chance." Natilra looks at him hard and steps back, so that she and Jack are shoulder-to-shoulder. "What's it gonna be, lad?" Her voice cut through the storm like a whip-crack, causing the _Dutchman's_ captain to jump out of his skin. Davy Jones hadn't had that tone of voice directed at him since he'd accidentally let the main sail loose on his way up to the yard-arm for having been playing with the ammunition.

"I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"You are dead to me, David Jones. If I ever look upon your face again, then it will be to see the lights leave your eyes. Mark my words, lad." And with that she turned away, looking out at the wreck.

"I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?" Jack said, brightly. Jones grabbed Jack's hand. "Ah!" Jack's disgust and discomfort were evident.

"Three days. Captain Jones, she left me one legacy and I will do with it what I will." Natilra ignored him, she was too busy silencing her tears.  
"Three days," repeated Davy's second-in-command. When Natilra turned back around, the fish people were gone.

"Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual."  
'_Now, _that_ must be the weirdest way Gibbs has ever been summoned_.'

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked as sceptically as a drunk like him could manage.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga." Jack wiped the slime, that Davy had left on his hand, onto Gibbs.

"Tortuga," breathed the two captains and Rike, wide grins on each of there faces.

**AN: I know this one is short but the next one, where we're back at Tortuga, will be much longer.**


	4. Fighter

**Fighter**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**Warning: Implicit references of a sexual nature.**

**A/N: As promised, this one is about double the length of the last.**

Once the _Black Pearl_ had had made berth at Tortuga, and Natilra was no longer required, she dressed herself up for a night on the town. She pulled on her finest shirt of cream silk, her crimson pantaloons and a gold-embroidered waistcoat of red velvet. She then donned a long red coat with gold brocade and black leather boots before plaiting her hair and tying it with a black velvet ribbon. After coiling the plait around the crown of her head, she placed her hat so that it covered her hair. When Natilra walked out on deck it was to a chorus of wolf-whistles and cat-calls.

"Oh, do shut up you lot!" she laughed and flapped her left hand at them.

"Where are you going, dressed like that?" Rike asked.

"I've got some business in town, then I'll come and join ya in your recruitment. Cotton, you're staying here, right?"

"Wind in the sails!" his parrot answered.

"In that case, can ya look after Alex for me?" she asked, concern tinting her voice. Cotton nodded and she smiled. "Thanks. Well, I'll see you all later."

_N&R_

Natilra sauntered into town, attracting the attention of all the girls of dubious reputation. As she walked up the main street, one or two girls accosted her, however she made it clear to them that she wasn't looking for pleasurable company, yet. She turned down the third side street on the left and turned right at the T-junction. The fifth shop on the right was the one she was looking for.  
A gong sounded as she pushed the door open and a shrunken-looking Asian woman came out from a back room.

"Captain Natilra?!" the lady breathed in surprised wonder.

"Good day, Madame Cha-Eng." Natilra bowed from the waist and smiled softly at the elderly lady.

"We thought you were dead, my dear."

"No, not exactly. I was dead to this world."

"People always say that I am cryptic..." said Madame Cha-Eng with a laugh.

"We can't have that," the girl replied, also laughing. "I'm here to inquire as to whether my account is still valid."

"You are lucky that I am still the proprietress. I _had_ closed your account but I can, just as easily, re-open it."

"Also, my second pistol, did it reach you? If so, do you still have it?"

"Yes, my dear. I recently... re-_acqui_red it." The old lady had a dangerous sparkle in her eye.

"How much?" Natilra asked, reaching for her money bag.

"Nothing, my dear. It is your property, I have merely been guarding it for you. Let me fetch the article in question." The woman disappeared back behind the counter but re-emerged a few moments later with the pair of the silver-plated pistol that Natilra carried at her side.

"Thank you. I will see you again, once I have something of interest for you."

"Before you go, will you not sit and take tea with me?"

"I would love to, but I must meet Jack Sparrow and my brother. After which we will return to the ship where my son is. I could hardly bare to leave him," Natilra misted up slightly.

"I am sure. However, may ask who is the father?" The captain hesitated. "You can trust me, I assure you. I would never gossip, especially in regard to you."

"The former commodore, James Norrington."

"Ah, a fine man, but so was Joshamee."

"Joshamee was happily married."

"Of course, the commodore was not married."

"He is," said Natilra, in a whisper.

_N_

After having caught up with Madame Cha-Eng, Natilra made her way to Jack's favourite tavern. Once inside, she was surprised to spot Elizabeth, but made her towards nonetheless. On her way, she jostled a barmaid.

"A glass o' gin an' bo'le o' rum, luv."

"'Course, hon'," answered barmaid, running her eyes appreciatively over Natilra. "Where'll ya be?"

"With my friend there." Natilra pointed Elizabeth out and the woman nodded. The captain weaved her way over to the governor's daughter.  
"May I join you?" she asked. Elizabeth looked up at her in complete surprise.

"I didn't know you were back!"

"Hush!" Natilra sat down quickly with her back to the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Turner's fiancée shot back.

"I asked first," laughed the _Pearl's_ builder.

"I'm looking for Will."

"So, you've decided that the easiest place to find him is in a whore's bed? That's very perceptive and sensi–"

"How dare you! He came looking for Jack, I expected to find _him_ here." Came her heated response.

"Calm down. Lord, you're easy to bait!"

"But, as I asked earlier, what are you doing here?" At that point, the barmaid returned with the drinks.

"There ya go, love." The girl batted her eyelids at Natilra. "Anything else I can do for you?" she asked, flirtatious and suggestively.

"I'm sorry, love. But I'm on a tight schedule, we're leaving tonight."

"Na, I understand." The barmaid smiled and waltzed away. Natilra picked up the gin and downed it in two before turning back to Elizabeth.

"I've been re-establishing some business. I was on my way to meet my brother, when I spotted you."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He wasn't with me last time, " she answered, casually swigging rum.

"But will you help me find Jack?" There was a hint of pleading to Elizabeth's voice.

"Do you _really_ think he's going to take that much finding?" she asked, sardonically.

"No, but I don't really know Tortuga. And if anyone can find Jack in all of this lot, it's you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you." Just then, all need for Natilra to keep avoiding the straight question of: 'do you know where Jack is?'.

_R_

While Natilra had been talking Elizabeth, Rike had been sat with Jack in his favourite tavern.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the _Black Pearl_?" Gibbs asked of the first potential sailor.

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in my life. I figure I ought to get out and see the world while I'm still young," gasped the ancient old man.

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next?"

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die," answered soul number three.

"Sounds like that guy would be better off on the _Flying Dutchman_," Rike joked to Jack, who just rattled his compass.

"Perfect. Next?" Gibbs replied to the second potential crewman.

"Me got one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next?"  
Jack shook and opened his compass repeatedly.

"I know what I want, I know what I want!" he muttered like a mantra.

"So, why do you need to tell it over and over?" Rike shot.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever," reasoned the fourth applicant.

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Jack's second-in-command was so obviously desperate that Rike wasn't surprised that so few were volunteering.

"Thanks very much," said the fourth victim of Jack's none too clever plan. The architect of this scheme was still attempting to break his compass, but had finally decided to give it a rest.

"How are we going?" the rather disgruntled captain asked Gibbs.

"Including those four? That gives us...four," responded Gibbs sarcastically before turning to the next applicant. "And what's your story?"

"My story." The man picks up the bottle of rum that was sat on the table beside Gibbs. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas." That was when Jack started to watch the scene unfolding to his right. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." The fifth applicant finished his monologue by taking a swig of rum.

"Commodore?" Norrington's ex-naval sub-ordinate asked in shock.

"No, not any more! Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli." Jack plucked a leaf from the pot beside him and, using it as cover, began to sneak around the room. "I would have, if not for that hurricane!" Norrington sounded decidedly bitter.

"You didn't try to sail through it, did you?" Rike asked in surprised interest, but James Norrington was beyond caring who was talking to him or what they were saying.

"Sir, do I make your crew or not?" Norrington sneered into Gibbs' face. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" And with that he tipped the table. "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you now?" He aimed his pistol right at Jack, who was now trying to hide behind not only the leaf but also one of the pillars.

"You're hired," Jack assured him, giving up all pretences at disguise.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." The newest member of the _Black Pearl's_ crew went to shoot his new commanding officer. Two of the earlier recruits rush forward, crying: "Easy sailor!" and "That's our captain you're threatening!"  
The shot hit the chandelier and chaos then broke out.

"Time to go!" Jack called above the ruckus.

"Aye," Gibbs called back.

"I third that!" Rike shouted before running over to him. The three of them began to exit as Elizabeth and Natilra appear, seemingly from thin air, and join the sword fight.

"Come on. Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?" James challenged the surrounding crowd of sword-tilting brawlers. Elizabeth, after some inner struggle, knocked him out with his own bottle of rum.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" she announced to tumultuous cheers. The crowd closed in, hoisted him into their midst and, with Elizabeth following behind, carried him out to the pigsty. They threw him in amongst the pigs and then left, laughing uproariously.

"James Norrington, what has the world done to you? Natilra, give me hand here?" She looked around but Natilra was nowhere to be seen.

_N&R_

Natilra had caught up with the others at the dockside of the _Black Pearl's_ jetty. But before anyone could ask where she had been, then another issue arose.

"Captain Sparrow!" came a voice from behind the three gentlemen of the _Pearl_.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"Jack..." said Rike, trying to warn the captain.

"I've come to find the man I love."

"Jack..."

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

"Jack!" Still the idiot ignored the loof. Sparrow indicated that Gibbs should get rid of Elizabeth, just then Norrington spewed filth into the bay over some barrels.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth informed him, sardonically. Natilra turned away, leaving Rike to watch the fun.  
She walked down to the galley, which was nice and warm from whatever Cotton had cooked up while they were gallivanting around Tortuga.

"How's he been?" the young woman asked, scooping her son up.

Cotton made a little gap between his thumb and forefinger. After which, he locked his thumbs together and flapped his fingers as a block.

"I'm glad," Natilra said with a smile and kissed Alex's downy head. "Thanks again for looking after him." Cotton just brushed her thanks aside. "I'm going to get out of my finery. Oh, we have two new crew-members and I don't mean for Jack's debt." She went to her cabin and changed into her normal rig before slinging Alex across her front. She then made her way back down the gangplank, passing Elizabeth.

"You knew where he was all along?"

"I never said I didn't," the girl grinned at her before an action of one of the _Pearl's_ crew caught her eye.

"Pintel!" Natilra's voice rang out commandingly. "Take back that goat; the ex-commodore is going for a swim." The bald pirate did as she said in double quick time.

"Natilra!" James looked up at her in surprise, which then turned to anger. "Where on earth have you been?!"

"Nice to see you too, dear. Now, go take a dip. We can talk once we've set sail."

_N&R_

James turned up on deck five minutes later, soaking wet.  
'_Flip! Flip, flip, fa-lip! Now I have to tell Jack. Why didn't I think of that earlier? I mean, it's not like it's a surprise that he's here._'  
The former commodore came over to her and shoved his face right up close to hers.

"Clean enough for you, ma'am?" Natilra winced at how bitter he sounded.

"Let me see," she said, slightly teasingly, and kissed him. "Hmm, I think your mind might be rather dirty but apart from tha–"

"Where the heck were you?!" he spat in a rage.

"James, I'm _so_ sorry," she sighed heavily.

"That isn't what I asked." He pulled away and turned his back on her. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I went home."

"For seven months?"

"No... Time doesn't work the same here as where I'm from. I only went back for one night, but to you it was seven months."

"So, you didn't have time to miss me?"  
'_Why do people always say that?_'

"Of course, I've missed you. Especially, whenever I look down..." she trailed off as she smiled down at their son. He turned back towards her and his smidgenly calmer façade disappeared.

"You... you... you slut! I thought you had only opened yourself to me!" James was practically spitting venom.

"How dare you! He's your son."

"Hardly, we were only together for a few nights before you left, not nine months! So, what, I was playing second best to Sparrow?" Natilra was crying by this point.

"No. ... I've only ever... how dare you..." She was so upset that she gave up on trying to string a sentence together and just punched him, repeatedly.

"Natilra!" exclaimed a scandalised Elizabeth, rushing forward and grabbing the young woman's wrists. Once she'd taken a proper look at her friend, though, she rounded on Norrington. "What did you do? You idiot."

"It's not _I_ did, she's the one that had Sparrow's baby!" At this juncture, Rike, Gibbs and Jack came rushing into the mêlé. "You!" Norrington yelled and went to punch Jack but Natilra caught his arm.

"James," she said quietly. "Do act rationally! We went to visit a voodoo woman, an old... _fr_iend of mine, on Jack's business, and she gave me a potion that brought the baby to full gestation. James, meet your son, Alexander Norrington." She handed him the baby and he took it carefully, gazing in adoration at the miracle of life.

"Alexander _Norrington_?" Elizabeth said in slight confusion, looking at Jack. "I thought you two...?"

"What?" said Jack, looking at each member of the group. "No! No, no, no-oh."

"Ahhh... Jack, Rike. There's something we... I, need to tell you," Natilra said, rather uncomfortably.

"You haven't told them?" James asked incredulously, shifting Alex so that his head fell against his father's shoulder.

"Told us what?" Jack asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, O- Natilra, what haven't you told us?" her brother asked with a frown.

"James and I... we're married."

**A/N: Who saw that one coming? Huh?  
Just ignore me.**

**Who thought James was being unreasonable? Anyone?**

**Please review, reviews make me happy.**


	5. Simple Together

**Simple Together**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since last chapter, so we'll get straight into this one.**

That evening, once they were under sail, James and Natilra retired with their son to the captain's cabin, which Jack had vacated in deference to Natilra. The pair reeled in, laughing at a joke Rike had picked up from one of the Tortuga girls, but hadn't fully understood. They looked at each other and the sound died away, but their mouths were still open and the light was still in their eyes.

"I've missed you so much, darling," James said heavily before coming over and enveloping her in his arms. She kissed him deeply, keeping Alex from being squashed as they clung to one another.

"I missed you, too. Just let me feed Alex and then we can go to bed," she said in a sultry voice before kissing him hungrily. Natilra removed, first, her coat and then her shirt _very_ slowly. She placed their son to her breast and he fed quite happily, so happily that, at one point, he forgot to breathe.  
Once the baby was asleep, the pair fell into bed. Natilra's shirt was back in place, for insulation purposes.

_N&R_

The next morning, they wandered out for a late breakfast, which Marty kindly provided.

"Where's Jack?" Natilra asked him.

"Over by the rail with Mis'er Gibbs."

"And what of Elizabeth?" asked James, causing his wife's mouth to twitch.

"Should I be jealous?" she whispered in his ear, sounding downright amused.

"She's over there with them," Marty informed them.

"Thanks," Natilra said, picking up her plate and meandering over to the group by the ship's rail.

"Beckett?" Gibbs was saying as she joined them.

"Yes, they're signed," Elizabeth reassured them. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

"What was a lovely young woman like you doing tangling with the EIC?" They all jumped and turned to face her, all of which caused Natilra to cackle. She then got a chorus of 'good mornings' before they resumed their conversation.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass...only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest," Jack said, sounding rather perturbed.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth said, frowning in recollection.

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea," Gibbs muttered darkly.

"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack informed Elizabeth, slightly worried.

"So's us getting on the wrong side of Dav-id," Natilra reminded him with annoyance.

"But it's bad, bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs yelled off orders to the crew.

"I think my expertise with me darlin' may come in helpful right this instant," Natilra said to Jack before striding over to where James was still finishing his breakfast, dropped her plate into Marty's hands. She strode to the mast and swarmed it to the top sail. Once up there she launched herself into space and was then caught by the sail. Natilra leaned back into the stiff cloth, feeling what give and strain was in it. She pulled the guys to catch the wind more.

"She coaxed another three knots out of them!" Gibbs cried in disbelief.  
Natilra looked down and saw Elizabeth with her chin on Jack's shoulder. Jack whipped around to face the governor's daughter.

"No. Persuade me." Elizabeth then said something that Natilra could not hear from her vantage point. Miss Swann left Jack with a lost puppy-dog look on his face. Natilra let go the guys, slid down the sail and dropped onto the deck below, in time to eavesdrop on her husband.  
Elizabeth was stood by the rail, smiling to herself.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me," said James in a half-amused tone.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth was protesting too much.

"Oh, I think you do," James told her smugly as he walked over to his wife, who he then kissed deeply.

"Don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." James was actually laughing now.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancée ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the first place?" Natilra looked decidedly uncomfortable at this turn in the conversation. The couple walked away, leaving Elizabeth to look at Jack's compass. The Pirate Empress smirked at Miss Swann's look of exasperation.

_N&R_

"Do you know how Turner wound up on the _Flying Dutchman_?" James asked Natilra as they were sat with their backs against the helm. Before she could answer, Rike appeared at the top of the steps.

"Good morning, _Natilra_. Good morning, Norrington." He, characteristically, over-emphasised her pirate.

"Morning, Rick. Did ya really think I'd keep my _name_ secret from my husband?" she asked with a hint of incredulity.

"Oh, Rick, please call me 'James', we are brothers-in-law."

"OK. I actually came up here to ask, is it OK for me to get Alex up? He's awake and starting to annoy the crew that are still in bed," he said with an evil grin, he could guess what his sister was going to say.

"Serves them right. But yeah, you can get him up. Just bring him to me, when he's hungry." Rike nodded and disappeared back the way he had come.

"Why didn't one or both of us go and get him?" James sounded rather worried.

"Because he's Rick's nephew and, even though he doesn't look it, my brother is very responsible. Don't worry, they'll be fine."  
Just then, Jack's voice floated up to them.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married," Elizabeth half-moaned.

"Bet she isn't. She has no idea how boring, painful, annoying..." Natilra's list of complaints were cut off by a kiss, which silenced her as James tickled her mercilessly.

"You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriàge, right here, right on this deck, right now." That did it. Natilra pushed herself away from James and strode, purposefully, to the top of the steps and glowered down at the pair.

"Yes, but you would have to check with the ship's owner and, since you haven't paid me for her, that would still be me!" Both of them jumped and Jack bowed in acknowledgement of her being correct.

"My apologies, I did not know you were there," Jack said, somewhat humbly.

"Even if I were not here to correct you, you should not be uttering falsehoods," she said sternly, glaring at him. He just grinned at her.

"So, what say you?"

"No, thank you," said Elizabeth, giving Jack his rum back and pushing herself up from the steps.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us," said Jack, completely forgetting the Norringtons.

"Oh, except for a sense of honour, and decency, and a moral centre. And personal hygiene," said the governor's daughter, who had always dreamt of being pirate and had been completely at home in Tortuga. Jack sniffed his armpit, when she wasn't looking.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it," he gloated, leaning out on a rope.

"What do you reckon? Will he manage to get a kiss out of her today?"

"What's the stakes?"

"If he _doesn't_ manage it, you have to sleep on the floor tonight and Jack sleeps in the bed with me, I feel bad about him having to sleep in a hammock." She flashed him her most beautiful smile which, of course, forced him to kiss her.

"If he _does_ manage it, he gets the bed and we sleep together on the floor," he said with a wicked grin.

"What happened to Commodore Decency?"

"He became a pirate," her husband informed her and then started kissing her neck, causing her to laugh in pleasure. Then they went back to watching Jack and Elizabeth dance around each other, figuratively.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it. To do the right thing," Miss Swann was informing the notorious pirate captain.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something...something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Do you think he has no idea what a good man is or is it that he wants to be thought a hard-hearted blaggard?" James asked, his breath tickling Natilra's shoulder where he'd pushed her shirt down.

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie." He sounded for all the world as if he didn't care.

"Curiosity," Elizabeth said lightly; the Norringtons and Rike, who had just joined them, all burst out laughing. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You're not going to be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Miss goody-two-shoes Swann had just become a temptress and none of the on-lookers had seen the switch.

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack said, his voice full of lust, as he lent in towards her.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honour." Even though she was inviting him down, Jack pulled away from Elizabeth, horrified. "I'm proud of you, Jack." Disappointment was etched into every line of the Swann's voice.

"Land ho!" cried Gibbs and everyone ran to his side of the _Pearl_.

"I want my jar of dirt!" yelped the ship's current captain.

**A/N: You like James and Natilra's commentary?**

**Also, guys, I'm feeling really unloved. Four chapters and **_**five**_** reviews – four of them from moonchild94.**


	6. The Call

**The Call**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been months and I'm very, very sorry, this chapter just didn't want to be written. This is, however, the penultimate chapter, so if I keep this pace up then you only have to endure it once more.  
Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter.**

"Myself, Mr Pintel, Mr Ragetti, Elizabeth, Rike, Natilra and her husband shall go ashore. Gibbs, mind the ship."

"No, no, no, Jack. I'll mind the ship and Gibbs can go ashore with ya." Natilra turned and tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed her by the shoulder.

"This is becoming a bit tedious, luv," he told her.

"All friends together, eh?" James said, cheerily.

"We're not _friends_, James," Natilra laughed.

"Aren't I good enough for that great honour?" he teased back. Natilra gave him a mock-hurt look.

"That's not what I meant," she said, sadly. But then the pair burst out laughing, as did the others.

"Into the boat, the pair of ya," Jack laughed and pushed them ahead of him. It was clear, from the moment they all got in, that there was going to be no peace.

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel moaned.

"You're pulling too slow!" Ragetti shot back, just as pettily. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us."

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it said Kráken," niggled the one with the nicotine-stained head.

"What, with a long a?"

"Uh huh." James and Natilra exchanged glances, she then had to hide her face in Alex to keep from laughing.

"No, no, no, no, no, Kroken is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Kraken's closer to that."

"Well, we're not original Scandinavians, are we? Kráken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!" Elizabeth and Rike now, also, exchanged glances. At that point, thankfully, they reached the island and the two scrawny, pest-ridden, unwashed pirates jumped out and pulled the boat up onto the shore.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt," Jack ordered. The other five walked up past the high tide line, Rike and James carrying a three spades between them, as they followed Elizabeth, who was trying to operate Jack's compass.  
Once they had made their way nearly to the other side of the island, Miss Swann gave up and sat down on the white sand.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Jack walked over and glanced down at the offending article.

"Yes, it does. You're sitting on it." James and Natilra exchanged a sceptical, meaningful look.

"Beg pardon?" squawked Elizabeth.

"Move."

"Oh, stop it; you sound like an old, married couple," sighed Natilra, resignedly.

"Like you and James, you mean?" shot back Elizabeth, much quicker than either Rike or Natilra would have given her credit for.

"No, we're still in our honeymoon phase," Natilra answered in a highly seductive and warm tone, then pulling her husband down into a deep kiss.

"As touching as this display is, can we get back to the... chest at hand?" Jack suggested, motioning to James and Rike to start digging where Elizabeth had been sitting.  
Eleven minutes later, Natilra's boys hit something that made an audible thump. Jack, Natilra and Elizabeth all clustered around the hole, the five of them then brushed away sand and pulled out a large chest. Jack whacked the lock off with the spare shovel and opened the large chest, revealing faded roses, love letters and a smaller chest from which a thumping was coming.

"It's real!" Swann gasped in amazement.

"You actually were telling the truth," James said raising his eyebrows at Jack and handed Rike a couple of coins.

"We do that quite a lot," Natilra said with a laugh in her voice.

"Yet you people are always surprised," Jack said, continuing the explanation.

"With good reason!" said the Whelp, appearing on the scene, dripping wet and out of breath. Elizabeth ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" The pair kissed and Natilra watched James. Unlike the film, where he watched the pair sadly, he merely rolled his eyes and slipped his arm about Natilra's waist.

"How did you get here?" asked Captain Sparrow.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet," Turner assured him, not quite pulling off the hint of sarcasm.

"Not so easy, is it?" said Jack, sounding superior and slightly smug.

"Oh, no," moaned Madam Norrington to her younger brother. "They're just like squabbling kids."

"Do we watch or intervene?" her brother asked with a smirk. Natilra took a quick decision.

"We know how this pans out, the sword-fight, James... Take Alex and go wait by the boat."

"What?" they heard Jack mimic as they surfaced from their discussion. Natilra unslung Alex and passed him to his uncle as the Twerp said, defiantly:

"...I was reunited with my father."

"You're welcome, then," Jack said, cheerfully.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth shrieked, indignantly.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love," Jack informed her.

"I don't know what you guys are doing wrong, he never lies to me," said Natilra, lightly.

"Because I would never get away with it, luv," said Jack in a mock-sorrowful tone. Turner dropped down on his knees next to the chest and pulled out a barnacle encrusted knife. "What are you doing?"  
Rike gave his sister a pleading look, but she just glowered at him. So, without another word being uttered by either of them, he complied with her orders and left with her son.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Turner said, simply, but with determination. Jack unsheathed his sword and then directed it at Will's throat.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key." The Twerp grabbed his belle's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it," he almost-spat at Jack. James then also pointed his sword at Turner.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." Natilra's stomach was churning, soon she'd have to choose whom to side with.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Sparrow said, cockily. But then Norrington directed his sword at Jack, instead.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," said the ex-commodore resolutely.

"Because that life was _so great_, hey sweetheart?" Natilra scoffed.

"I, finally, had my command; my life's work."

"You didn't have me and the girl you had your heart set on, ditched you for a _blacksmith_. Wake up, James!" Tears of anger were threatening to spill as she made what should have been the hardest choice of her life, if it hadn't been for Elizabeth standing there. "As much as I love you, darling, I detest Beckett. So, I'm siding with Jack. Looks like I have the deciding vote. Two on one on one, which side do you think's going to win, boys?" She drew her sword and levelled it at her husband's chest.

"_Natilra_!" he cried, but then Turner rushed at him and the sword-fight began.

"Will!" yelled Miss Swann.

"Guard the chest!" he instructed her, before ducking a blow from Natilra.

"No!" Elizabeth cried and chased after the other four.  
The governor's daughter's following charade went completely unnoticed by all four of the combatants. Turner grabbed the key from Jack and then Jack snatched it back from the Whelp, before running off inland. Natilra dashed after him, leaving her husband to kick sand in the blacksmith's face. James headed into the ruins of an abandoned church, in pursuit of his wife and the other pirate captain. The Norringtons clashed blades as James tried to get the key from Jack and Natilra attempted to stop him, however, in the end, James won and grabbed the key from Jack. The notorious pirate grabbed hold of a rope and jumped down, away from both of them.

"Looks like he's left you here, _all_... _alone_... with his hated foe," James teased.

"Shut up," she laughed, grabbing him by his shirt front and pulling him down into a kiss. It was at this point that the Whelp grabbed the key from Norrington as he passed them on the ascent.

"By _your_ leave, Mr. Norrington!" he called back. James pushed shoulder-to-shoulder with his wife as they ran up the remaining steps, both intent on regaining the key. The former commodore and blacksmith took the fight out onto the top of the ruins, but Natilra hung back. Jack brushed past her as he followed them and, eventually, managed to grab the key from Norrington, who had apparently taken it from Will in the fight. James and the Whelp turned on Jack, who then lost his sword.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life," James said to Turner.

"Be my guest," returned the other.

"Ruined?! Ruined! How dare you, James Albert Norrington! If you hadn't come after us, we would never have met and you say that that _RUINED_ your life!" yelled Natilra, whose emotions and hormones were still out of whack from having the baby.

Norrington looked decidedly uncomfortably, but was saved from having to answer by Jack.

"Let us examine your claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it who, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? So whose fault is it really that you've wound up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" said Jack in, what tried to pass for, a convincing tone.

"Enough!" snapped James, but, before he could do anything, Jack somersaulted off the roof, still in possession of the key. Norrington then turned to the Whelp. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, he's right!"

"You just keep him busy," Natilra murmured and hurried back down the steps. She heard the creak that meant the wheel had broken free and sighed.

_N&R_

She had just caught up with the wheel, when she spotted Pintel and Ragetti. All of them watched the wheel roll by with Jack chasing after it. However, they were then distracted by the appearance of Davy Jones' crew, whom they then engaged with.

"Good luck, boys," Natilra called with a grin and sprinted after the wheel. Shortly after Jack managed to leap into the rolling wheel, Natilra fell into it and was suddenly clashing blades with her husband. After several minutes of verbal and physical sparring, Jack got the key from Will and exited the wheel by grabbing a palm leaf. He then jumped to the ground, but Natilra wasn't able to follow his progress any further for the wheel was still spinning out of control. She half-heartedly fought the other two until the wooden weir dropped them on the beach. Natilra hauled herself up and staggered off to join Jack, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti fighting the crewmen of the Dutchman. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother and her husband exchanging words at one end of the longboat.

"It's in the jar of dirt," Norrington's brother-in-law told him.

He frowned at the younger man.

"She loves you more than anything."

"Even Alex?"

"Weeell..." grinned Rike. "As to that I can't say." James smiled, lowered his head and kissed Alex, he then straightened and shook Rike's hand.

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with," Jack instructed Elizabeth, having just knocked her latest fiancée out with an oar.

"We're not getting out of this," the governor's daughter noted.

"Not with the chest," said Natilra's dashing, gallant husband, grabbing the chest. "Into the boat."

"You're mad!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Don't wait for me," he told them. He was about to run off, but his wife grabbed him to her by his shirt and kissed him deeply.

"I _will_ come find you," she said and then let him go. After giving her a regretful look, James ran off holding the chest, pursued by Davy Jones' crewmen.

"I say we respect his final wish!" said Jack.

"Oh, that isn't his final wish," Natilra told her fellow captain with a confident smile. She then reclaimed her son from her brother's clutches.

**A/N: There we go, no more James. I think that's why this was so difficult to write, I'm going to miss him. I am not looking forward to when he has to die, though I might bottle out and save him.  
I know people said that they liked the way James and Natilra interacted and I hope you like the way Rike and James have gotten on here. Also, the way Rike acts with his nephew.**


	7. Thanks for the Memories

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places or objects.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! You'll be glad to see my Pirates muse has returned. I hope you enjoy this final chapter of the **_**Tale of Natilra Jones**_** or should that be Norrington?**

The remaining six conscious members of the _Pearl_'s company climbed into the boat and Pintel and Ragetti applied themselves to the oars with gusto.  
Alex began to whimper as they neared the ship.

"I know, my love," Natilra crooned, calmingly. "Don't worry, we'll be with Daddy again soon." The others gave her shocked looks, all save Rike (who knew that she was justified) and Will (who was still unconscious). "What? Just because I'm a fearsome and frightful pirate captain I'm not allowed to be a good mother too." Rike shook his head with a grin as the others continued to stare at her. However, before they could explain themselves, they were at the ship and Natilra was climbing up.  
Once aboard, she hurried down below decks and settled Alex safely in one of the nooks she had built into the ship; this one was in the wall beside the door to the galley.

_N&R_

When she reappeared on deck, Elizabeth was bent over the Whelp.

"What happened to the chest?" asked the dweeb, faintly.

"Norrington took it to draw them off," answered his lady, apologetically. Natilra, seething, made her way over to the rail that looked out towards the island. How long would it be before she saw him again? And could she really face the prospect of letting him die?

"Where's the Commodore?" asked Gibbs, insensitively, forgetting Natilra's presence.

"He fell behind." Jack was brisk, either he couldn't care less about James, for all that he was Natilra's husband, or else he trusted her implicitly; Natilra chose to believe the later.

"My prayers be with him," Gibbs said, reverently, then perked up. "Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're back and made it off free and clear." Then, of course, the _Dutchman_ surfaced, just to prove him wrong. Rike came up beside his sister and shook his head.

"This is gonna be tight, where's Alex?"

"Down below. Safe"

"What about when they start shooting us up?"

"Oi, fish face!" called Jack to his opposing, opposite number, before she could respond. "Lose something? Congealy..." He fell down the stairs and landed behind Rike and Natilra. "Got it!"

"No, you haven't," muttered Rike to his sister, who smiled evilly.

"Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Davy Jones then ran out his guns, Natilra gave Rike a panicked look and ran below. She felt them turn to starboard and had to throw herself to one side as a canon ball came flying past. When she opened the cavity in the wall, Alex started wailing hard. She scooped him up in her arms, covered him in kisses and cooed soothingly to him. She then slung him securely across her chest and headed back up onto deck.

"She's on us! She's on us!" yelled Pintel, running with Ragetti straight passed her towards the helm. Natilra jumped up onto the rail and leaned to look to stern. There, sure enough was the _Flying Dutchman_. She smiled at the memory of the _last_ time that ship had come up behind her. A triple cannon emerged from Jones' prow.

"Brace yourselves!" she yelled and threw herself down from the rail as Jack span the wheel clockwise. Natilra was suddenly in the thick of the attempt to out run Davy's ship.

"She's falling behind!" exclaimed Elizabeth, a few moments later.

"Aye, we've got her!" answered Gibbs.

"We're the faster?" said Turner, incredulous.

"How could you doubt her?" said Rick, leaning beside his sister on the other side of Gibbs.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." said the old seaman, proudly and looking at Natilra admiringly.

"How did you think we took the _Dutchman_ in the first place? True, that crew had little idea of how to use her best, Davy's crew know better."

_N&R_

"They're giving up!" cried Marty, a little later. As the rest of the crew celebrated, Rike and Natilra looked over their weapons, checking they were in good order for the battle they knew was coming. Somehow, it managed to escape the pirate empress' notice that her brother was handling a musket expertly.  
The ship shook beneath them and Jack's jar of dirt fell to the planks below and smashed. He rushed down after it and brushed through the dirt and glass; much to the suppressed amusement of Rike and Natilra.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" That was too much; Natilra and Rike started laughing and even Alex gurgled, smiling up at his mother, who grinned back.

"Get away from the rail!" called Will and suddenly the siblings were all business again.

"What is it?" asked his belle, confused, but not trying to get out of his arms any time soon.

"The Kraken! To arms!" Rike and Natilra strapped theirs on and hugged before running to their stations.

"Easy, boys," said Will into the sudden silence below decks.

"Will..." started Elizabeth from above.

"Steady...steady..."

"Will..."

"Hold...hold..."

"I think we've held fire long enough!" exclaimed the near-hysterical Pintel.

"WILL!!!!!" "Come on!" shouted Elizabeth and Natilra and Rike simultaneously.

"Fire!!!" commanded Turner, finally. The crew fired the starboard battery and it did, at least, wound the Kraken tentacles, forcing it to let go. The crew went wild.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," said Turner, grabbing each Elizabeth and Natilra by an arm.

"There's no boats," pointed out Rike. Suddenly, Will gets that look which, in Jack and Natilra, Rike knows to be dangerous. He has a plan that will either save them or mean certain death and Rike didn't trust it to be the former, despite knowing the films inside out.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" called Turner and Natilra ran off to supervise the men. Will then turned to Elizabeth and handed her a gun. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," she told him.

"No, as soon as I'm clear," said Rike, pushing Will towards Elizabeth; he always had thought more of canon than his sister.

"No!" shouted the Whelp and ran off. Rike glowered after him and then followed Elizabeth.

_N&R_

The crew were speedily rolling the barrels into a cargo net.

"We're short stock on gunpowder! Six barrel," called one of the crew up to where Gibbs was stood.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," called Gibbs to Will.

"Then load the rum too!" ordered Natilra. The crew hesitated and Natilra's temper flared. "Didn't you hear me, you mangy curs?! Load the rum or else we're dead!"

"Aye, the rum too!" added Gibbs with a good amount of conviction for one who loved it so well.  
The ship shook again and, a moment later, tentacles were thrust into the bowels of the ship. Natilra was now very glad that she had gotten Alex out, but had little time to reflect on this as she ducked and weaved her way to the ladder that led up to the deck.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" called Gibbs and Natilra grabbed the paddle behind Cotton.

"Put your backs into it!" encouraged Marty, who was too short for this particular job. '_Lucky git_,' thought Natilra as she heaved with all her might.  
Rike surveyed the general chaos with growing panic, if the men lost their nerve, they were all done for.

"I got you! I got you! I won't let you go!" cried Gibbs to a crewman he had just grabbed by the arms.

"Save me!" moaned the man, but then was whipped overboard by the tentacle. When Elizabeth ran forward, Rike ran forward too; he was not going to risk let anything happen to the governor's daughter.

"C'mon! Come and get it! I'm over here! C'mon!" cried the Whelp at the sea beast. Rike would have shook his head despairingly, but it was too important for him to keep focused. He saw Turner lose his sword and get trapped in the net and let out a few choice words; Elizabeth would never fire with that idiot still up there."Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!!!" urged her beloved as he tried to severe the bonds that held him with his father's knife. As Elizabeth aimed the musket, a tentacle grabbed her leg and dragged her to the deck. Rike moved instantly sliced the tentacle with his sword, but it fails to free her. Ragetti swung down with an axe as she was about to pass him and this is what saved her. Elizabeth and Rike ran in persuit of the gun, but Jack got there first and stepped on it to stop Elizabeth getting it. She grabbed his leg and turned to watch her future husband's fate, Jack aimed and shot just as Turner dropped free. The barrels exploded and Rike drew a deep breath of relief as the Kraken retreated beneath the waves. Marty, Cotton and Natilra all emerge from under the flaming wreckage. Miraculously, despite Natilra having several cuts and burns on her face and hands, Alex was completely fine, except that he wanted to be fed.

"Did we kill it?" asked Marty, delicately directing his eyes away from Natilra's exposed breast.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet," Gibbs told him, studiously keeping his eyes fixed on the small pirate. "Captain! Orders!"

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat," said Jack, calmly, and passed Gibbs the gun.

"Jack! The Pearl."

"She's only a ship, mate."

"No, she's not!" exclaimed Natilra, indignantly. "But you're right, we must go."

"They're right. We have to head for land."

"That's a lot of open water," said Pintel, uncomfortably.

"That's a lot of water," echoed his friend.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

"Let me row," added Rike, this was one thing he was sure he was good at as his sister had often made him do it.

"Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," said the bosun sadly.

"Thank you, Jack," Natilra heard Elizabeth say to Jack as others went down into the longboat. The _Pearl_'s first captain was stood, unobtrusively, by the rail, finishing feeding her baby.

"We're not free yet, love," answered Jack, rather pessimistically.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth then started to snog Jack senseless and to back him up against the mast.  
Elizabeth handcuffed Jack to the mast with a click audible only to those on deck. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. Don't you see? This is the only way," implored Elizabeth. "I'm not sorry," she added, staring at his lips.

"Pirate," breathed Jack with a grin. She pushed herself away and Natilra, who has just resettled Alex and her shirt, wanders over. "Come on, love, let me out."

"No, no; you're a good man, remember? Good men stay and face their fate."

"Like Norrington?" She smiled at that.

"He's not dead."

"Yeah, you said," nodded Jack. Natilra pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and then left also.  
As soon as she was in the longboat, they moved off. Natilra looked back and watched with the rest of them as the Kraken sank beneath waves with the _Pearl_ in its grasp.

**A/N: Thus ends the second instalment of Natilra's interference with the well-known story.  
I hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry it took me so long. I will begin immediately on the next instalment, but do not be surprised if I'm slow with updates – aren't I always! Also, **_**The Tradition of Natilra Jones**_** will be being betaed by the amazingly dedicated moonchild94.**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
